Secret Stars
by BeyondTheSunset
Summary: Running away was the only solution, the kingdom was falling apart, and when a certain silver haired theif offered to help for a price she accepted not anticipating how much he would change everything. Jill/Skye


**A/N: I've had this story idea for ages but I couldn't be bothered to write it up haha, I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"You're it!"

Jill giggled as she jogged away from her older brother Jack.

Her laughter died out the second she saw he wasn't running after her.

"I _said_ you're it!" She said poking his arm forcefully.

"I don't want to play your childish games Jill," he muttered.

"They are not childish!" Jill defended, "I am nine and you are ten anyway so you are still a child!" She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue just to prove how much better she was than him.

"I'm _not_ a child," Jack protested "I am a young adult so you can shut up!"

Jill stared at her brother for a long time just watching him watching her sceptically.

"Did you just say you were a young adult?" Jill asked slowly.

"Yes, I am old enough to be king if dad dies."

"No you're not!"

"I am!"

"No you're _not_!"

"I am! I am also old enough to do this," he pushed Jill and she went tumbling to the ground because of how petite she was.

Jill watched her brother walk away smugly as she rubbed her sore back. He was always making out he was better than her just because he was older. It was so unfair!

"Well," Jill mumbled as she clumsily pulled herself off the floor and pulled her dress over her bright blue knickers. Her mum told her that proper young girls don't show their knickers after all you cover them up for a reason. "I am old enough to do this then aren't I?"

Jack turned around to see what pathetic stunt his sister was going to pull, but before he could do anything he was tackled onto the floor.

"You're not the only one who can...you know..." Jill paused as she went through different phrases in her head. "Be mean! Yeah! You're a bully!"

It felt amazing to stand up to Jack. She wasn't ever scared to, she just couldn't be bothered. But now she was never going to let him push her around ever again.

"You're so annoying," Jack cried out. He tried to get up but Jill was having none of it.

In the struggle Jill accidently hit Jack again, causing him to hit her back and before you could blink they were fighting on the floor.

"Stop it you two," A stern voice yelled from behind them.

They both froze in response to their mother's voice.

Their mother Odette was never out of her room. She was very sick and their father would never let her leave her room let alone the castle because he was terrified to lose her.

Jack shoved Jill off of him and got up.

"She started it," he whined trying to play the innocent one.

"Who's the childish one now?" Jill called from the ground. Her brother turned and glared at her.

Their mother Odette frowned slightly before pulling Jill off the floor. She loved her children very much. She only wished she was feeling well enough to stop them from treating each other badly when she was not around.

"How about we go to town?"

Jill pulled on the edge of her dress, something she did when she felt guilty about something. Once she lost her father's favourite horse. She pulled on the edge of her dress so much that it ripped. So it wasn't a surprise that everyone knew immediately it was her who lost the horse. It was a very annoying habit since everyone in the palace knew what it meant.

"You aren't suppose to leave the castle remember?" Jill bit down on her lip.

"Yeah, you aren't," Jack pitched in.

Odette cursed mentally at her husband, he was overprotective of her. But she was a grown woman, she was able to make her own choices.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," she said with a laugh.

She grabbed her two beautiful children's hands and skipped merrily towards the front doors of the castle. Her husband would probably find out from those guards, but the one thing she needed right now was a little fresh air. He had to respect what she needed.

* * *

><p>Jill watched her mother talk to a merchant and admired her beauty. Her mother was absolutely stunning. She had long, wavy, chestnut coloured hair, while Jill had mud brown hair. Her mother also had the most beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the light. They were so beautiful compared to Jill's amethyst eyes that caused a huge controversy because no one else in the family history as far as they knew had amethyst eyes.<p>

It was Jill's dream to grow up and be beautiful like her mother. It was also her dream to be loved by everyone like her mother.

But no way did she want to sing like her mother, she was completely tone deaf. Her voice was incredibly croaky. Apparently, her voice was like this even before she was ill.

"Jill, come over here!" Jill glared at her brother for interrupting her daydream before stomping over towards him.

"What?" She asked as soon as she reached him.

"Look at the donkey's over there," Jack was pointing to the other side of the huge fountain.

Jill took a step to the side and saw four donkeys; two were pulling a cart while the other two were just standing around.

"Wow! Let's go over there!" Jill grinned, bouncing with excitement. She loved animals especially farm animals.

"Race you!" Jack yelled and sprinted away immediately.

Jill frowned and chased after him as fast as she could, but she was smaller and slower than him and he also had a head start. Talk about unfair.

Jill managed to catch up with her brother and shoved his shoulder hard.

"Oww!" Jack cried.

"Don't cheat next time then!" She said with a sour smiled.

The donkey nearest suddenly shook his head causing both of them to jump back before Jack could start a fight. Maybe the donkey had motherly instincts.

"Maybe the donkeys belong to a traveller," Jack said gesturing to the cart attached to the donkeys. "I think we should go back to mum, she will be worried."

"You're right, she will be very worried" Jill said pulling on the edge of her dress slightly.

She began to follow Jack back to her mother when she spotted a woman with very light blonde hair. She had never seen someone with such long, light hair. It was mesmerising. Behind the women was a man with dark grey hair, you could tell his hair was grey from old age but it was definitely grey.

Jill watched the man kiss the woman and wrinkled up her nose. She had never seen two people with such bold hair colours. But then again, Jill didn't see many people outside her home.

* * *

><p>Jill sat in her bedroom brushing her long hair trying to get out all the knots. She had forgotten to brush her hair for the past few days and this was turning out to be a nightmare.<p>

Usually, her mother would come and help her but she hasn't been let out of her room ever since they went out into town. Today she had been instructed to stay in her room and she wasn't enjoying it at all.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Jill dropped the hairbrush. She sat at the edge of her bed and called for whoever was at the door to come in.

It was her father.

"Yes dad?" She said warily looking at the half devastated, half angered facial expression on his face and wondering what she had done wrong this time.

"Can you tell me what happened the other day when you, your brother and your mother left the castle grounds?" he questioned not meeting her eyes.

"Well, we went to town, mum brought some fruit from the market place and Jack saw some donkeys and..."

"No, before all that," He interrupted harshly and firmly.

"Erm, I was trying to get Jack to play with me and we got into a fight, so mum came over and suggested we all left to go to town!" She told him pleased she remembered all that. She usually forgot things that weren't really significant.

"So it was your fault," her father concluded to himself as he paced up and down.

"Huh?" Jill said confused, she hadn't done anything wrong as far as she knew and she always knew when she'd done something wrong.

"Your mother caught a cold that worsened her condition. She was already getting worse and now she is dead, if it weren't for you and your _childish_ games you would still have a mother!"

Jill gasped in shock, her mother was dead?

"It's not my fault! You kept her in the room like she had done something wrong and so she was not used to getting a cold!" Jill yelled back.

"You know what? I don't want you going outside anymore. It is the reason for your mother's death and who knows what it might influence in the future." Her father's voice had gone from harsh to calm so quickly, it was scary when he did that.

"I love going outside, you can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can, maybe now you will learn to be a proper princess," and with that he left the room leaving a stunned and confused Jill to sit alone.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like Love, Kisses and Lollipops!<em>


End file.
